Power and Choice
by three-fold
Summary: With chris having no knowledge of his power what will happen when he find out
1. Default Chapter

Power and choice

Chris raised his head from the pillow, stretched and growled like a pleased cat and swung his legs out from under the cover. He stood up and walked towards the door, he stopped, something was wrong, different, and something was out of place inside him. Shrugging off the feeling, he pulled open the door and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped outside the bathroom, and turned the handle, the door didn't budge, he tried again. " Come on, hurry up" he called, slamming his head against the door. Wyatt waltzed by, towards the bedroom. He and Wyatt had to share a room, whilst there cousin Connor got a room to himself at the end of the corridor, Paige and Richard shared a room his Aunt Phoebe had her own room and Piper his mum had her own room opposite Connors.

"If that's you in there, Con I am gonna kill you!" he roared through the door, Chris snapped his neck, and trudged off back to his room. Chris had just turned 16, Wyatt had been 18 the month before and Connor was just 13, but the rest f his family had a secret that Chris wasn't in on, but still the nagging inside told him something was missing.

Wyatt ran down the stairs, turned the corner and ran through the dinning room and into the kitchen, he pulled back a chair at the breakfast table and sat down and the breakfast bar.

"We have a problem, Connor had a premonition and it wasn't pretty," he said, staring at his mother through glass eyes.

"Is he okay, he fainted last time is he okay?" asked Phoebe is a panic, rushing to the door.

"He's fine, he collapsed in our room when he lifted up the picture of you three." Said Wyatt, flicking his hand the jug of orange juice slid across the bar. Chris walked in the room as the jug finished moving; he stared at it in Wyatt's hand then at his mother, who was stood at that end.

"Have fun at Soccer tonight won't you Wyatt" said Paige, who ruffled his hair as she walked past, Chris' heart sank when she walked out the back door without saying anything to him. The front door clicked open, Chris turned around and it was Paige walking towards him

"Forgot something" she sighed, walked over to a table in the hall and picked up a book, and walked towards the door.

"Oh Chris…" Chris' heart leapt, she had remembered, "throw me that apple please?" His heart felt like a deflated beach ball, he turned around and sat at the bar, glaring at Wyatt. Piper flicked her hands and everything stopped, the water in the pan paused mid bubble, the only thing that didn't stop apart from her was Wyatt, who carried on eating his breakfast. Piper strode from the kitchen to her sister, who stood tapping her watch. "Forget to say something?" she asked, turning around to look at Chris.

"Right sorry didn't see him…" answered Paige; she walked back to the kitchen with Piper. Time started again, and Piper stood smiling at Chris, as Paige put her hand under Chris' chin and pulled his head up to look her in the face and she kissed his forehead, "See you tonight, sweetie." She said before turning on her heels and walked out.

"Eww! She kissed me, she didn't get Wyatt," said Chris rubbing the pink lipstick off his Forehead using the back of his spoon to see whether it had gone or not. "Why didn't she kiss you?" he groaned at Wyatt's raised eyebrow look. A strange whooshing noise erupted from the living room, Piper ran to the door, Wyatt close on her tail, behind them came Chris, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his eye.

"Leo! What are you doing whooshing in like that, when (she spun around flicked her hands and suppressed a smile when Chris froze) he is in?" she barked, rounding on him like a bull on a red flag. "We stripped him of his powers because we were scared of what he could do, especially when you pop in to see Wyatt and not him. (Leo looked shocked) I admit it Leo I have been pretty okay with you Orbing in and seeing Wyatt and even him going up to see you but Leo would it kill (she made a violent gesture with her hands) to say hi once in a while. He may not be the super witch Wyatt is, but he is your child and, I know exactly what I am saying is going through the gap between your ears, but Leo for Gods sake he is your son and I think he got a birthday card off you this year and Wyatt got that train set, granted it is up there so Chris doesn't know but Leo would it kill you to spend a day with him."

" I agree Piper, in fact I am actually here to see him, the elders think its time he got his powers!" said Leo sheepishly.

"What? No, no way, we are not restoring his powers, he is not ready for them." Piped up Wyatt.

"Ready for what?" asked Phoebe jogging down the stairs, her short hair looking especially spiky right now.

"His powers, the elders think it time he received them." Snarled Piper, turning on the spot with a hellish grin spread across her face.

"Right and we are going to do what?" asked Phoebe, backing slowly away. "We are going to do this," snapped Piper, flicking her hands and a vase exploded,

" Now he's happy, at the moment, and he is out of harms way," "He knows something is missing from his life!" said Connor, peering around his mother at Piper who looked ready to explode again.

"Listen! Once more, his powers are staying bound and that's that. Now Leo you take these three to the Zoo, or something, Phoebe you and him better go for now and back to were we were." Said Piper, breathing deeply, and snarling at Leo. Piper started time again and Chris fell forward.

"Hey boys! How you been Chris?" Leo asked, a smile spread across his face. "Were you talking to me?" snapped Chris, as Wyatt helped him off the floor. "Yeah, and I came to take you guys out, you two and Connor. How does that sound, Zoo or beach? Your choice Chris…" grinned Leo

" Neither, I have work to do for my coven group tonight. Being the full moon tonight I can't miss that, sorry" he said. Then turned "I would love to go, really" he turned his back on his father, and walked away.

"Think he was being sarcastic?" asked Phoebe walking down the stairs. "Wait, what did he say coven? When did he join one of those?" asked Piper, she swivelled around to look at Wyatt.

"A month ago, I promised I wouldn't say anything, so technically you can't ground either us." Said Wyatt, smiling weakly.

"Watch and wait!" snarled Piper, she turned and followed Chris upstairs She knocked on Chris and Wyatt's bedroom door, no one answered. She pushed the door and its swung open Chris lay with his head in his pillow. Chris raised his head, his cheeks were soaked and the pillow was stained in darker patches, as she moved closer to Chris pulled his long sleeved jumper over his wrists.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting next to him,

"Yeah, no, maybe… I don't know. Why is he pretending? He doesn't care about me he only cares about Wyatt, I hate him!" he sobbed into the pillow, Piper raised her hand to his head and stroked his hair when she noticed a bandage lying tucked away under a pillow at the other end of the bed. She flicked her hands and time stopped, she reached out and picked it up, the bandage was stained with violent red flowers of blood. She pocketed the bandage and time started again.

"I am going to have a word with Leo!" she stood up, walked out of the room, "kay hun?" Chris nodded into the pillow. "Leo Halliwell" screamed Piper, bounding down the stairs. " See these hands?" she showed him her palms, " these hand s are going to kill you!"

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Look over the boys do we?" she snarled, if so which ones, your precious Wyatt and Connor, because they have there powers?"

"No I look over all of them," answered Leo, stepping backwards.

"Liar, why didn't you tell us that Chris has been cutting his wrists."

"What?" he looked startled, "I didn't know."

"Oh! I give up," she snarled, and stormed off back up stairs. Phoebe who had stood calm through this rounded on Leo,

"You, this is all your fault," she snapped " Why didn't you keep an eye on him, just cause he hasn't got his power doesn't mean you can leave him out, no wonder he fells inferior to Wyatt," and with that she raised her hand and slapped him. She spun around and a vase blew up. Suddenly she went calm, " Leo I am so sorry, and so strong by the look of it, I really am sorry, her emotion was so powerful, you really annoyed her."

" He has been cutting his wrists for month," said Connor, still hiding behind Phoebe.

"Why don't we go out anyway and Chris wants to come then he can." Suggested Leo, leading towards the door.

"I think you're missing the point," said Wyatt leading his father up the stairs, "He is your son, go talk to him." He said pushing his father up the stairs. As Leo reached the fifth steps, Chris yelled,

"I hate him. Why doesn't he take wonder son to live with him then he doesn't have to see me? I know he hates he me anyway! I hate him, I do really, hate him!" Leo turned around and walked down the stairs, and lead Wyatt outside to Piper's car, Connor followed Leaving Phoebe alone in the Living room. As Piper left, Chris heard car doors slamming; he looked down at the street and saw Connor, Wyatt and Leo, getting into Piper's car. Chris reached under his bed and pulled out a medical case, from the case he pulled out a pair of blood stained scissors, which he wiped down with a clear solution Wyatt had given him, and pulled the blade across his wrist, a glistening red line followed the blade; he winced against the pain. The blood dripped down his arm, he dabbed it with a cloth, the blood stopped. The final few drops of blood splashed to the floor with a silent thud… That night, as the moon slunk behind dark clouds, Chris dropped his bag onto the porch roof and climbed down after it. "Where are you going?" asked Wyatt's voice above him, Wyatt stuck his head out of the open window.

"Go back to sleep!" retorted Chris, as he dropped his bag down onto the steps. "No, I'm coming too!" said Wyatt, dropping down onto the ledge next to Chris. Chris dropped down next to his bag; picked up it open it checked the contents closed it and slung the bag back on to his shoulder as Wyatt dropped down beside him and followed as Chris led the way down the steps and off down the street, Wyatt close behind.

Under the cover of darkness, Chris led the way through the trees, Wyatt followed, casting hasty glance around into the trees, to make sure that Piper wasn't following. They heard them before they could see them, the noise was deafening, as they entered the clearing people sat in groups, chanting or chatting amongst themselves. Chris led Wyatt through the people, to a low hanging tree; beneath the tree sat a tall, willowy woman, her hair wrapped in a turban, and her neck sparkled with amulets, Wyatt snorted when he saw them,

"What?" asked Chris, as Wyatt snorted,

"I've seen more protective teddy bears, she actually thinks they will work?" he giggled, Chris snarled at him.

"Baralie!" she called, standing up and hugging Chris,

"Ready for your first incantation?"

"Yes, Diana, ready as I will ever be. I hope it was okay I brought my brother, actually he followed." He said, indicating to Wyatt.

"Baralie?" Wyatt whispered, "That's a person on Final Fantasy,"

"I couldn't risk it if I said Chris Halliwell, could I? She might know mom from the club."

"Point taken." Said Wyatt, falling silent at his side. Diana stepped forward next to the fire that had been constructed, and raised her hands; everyone fell silent. "Under the full moon we must welcome our new witch, Baralie Perry." She called. Everyone cheered, as Chris stepped forward next to her. "The book of passage!" Called Diana, to a man stood by a tree a few meters away. He stood up and brought a large leather bound book into the circle that had formed around the fire. Chris opened the book to the first page, "And now his first incantation," said Diana walking out of the circle.

"Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night," Wyatt looked alarmed as the fire began to grow brighter and the daunting sensation crept over him 'this incantation seems so familiar' "The oldest of Gods are evoked here, The great work of magic is sought," the heat from the flames intensified and began turning white. "In this night, in this hour, we call upon the ancient powers, bring the power to I alone, I want the power give me the-"

"No!" called Wyatt, halting Chris, the congregation turned to look at him, "Wyatt, shut up." Snapped Chris, " I want the power, give me the power." He finished and the flames exploded showering the audience with sparks.

"Oh no." said Wyatt, staring at Chris, who looked stunned, "He's unlocked his powers, but how did she get a copy of that spell."


	2. Off to Timbuctu

Power and Choice chapter 2

"He did what?" shrieked Piper, rounding on Wyatt, her temper once again raging.

"He said the awakening spell at his witch coven," he said cowering behind a pillow "this woman Diana had a copy of the spell and in his initiation ceremony, that was the spell from the front of her book." He ducked behind the pillow, Wyatt may have been the most powerful witch this century had seen but his power seemed to screw up when Piper had a temper, with whomever.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor, rounding the corner of the living room, "It sounds like some one is about to be vanquished"

"Someone is going to be vanquished." Snarled Piper, she looked like the dragon Wyatt had conjured when he was two. Her temper was as bad as that dragon.

" What happened?" asked Connor, staring from Piper to Wyatt who was still cowering behind the pillow.

"Wyatt stood by last night and allowed Chris to unlock his power," growled Piper in a low voice, "and the problem arises, we can't bind them again, not now that the power of the three of you is unlocked, we'd have to bind them all." Just then the doorbell rang,

"Oh, saved by the bell," whispered Connor, crossing to the door, and pulling it open, stood there was a all man his clothes were torn and his eye was bleeding.

Piper walked around the corner and gasped, "Justin!" she cried running to help the man in.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell, I think I'm in trouble" he sighed. "I think I need my power back."

"Of course, come in, Wyatt get the book." She said, snarling at Wyatt, who still holding the pillow walked around the couch and towards the stairs, and threw the pillow at Connor who ducked as it hurtled towards him.

Wyatt returned a few moments later holding a huge leather bound book, with a Celtic symbol on the front of three linked rings, Piper opened the book to the front page, and held the book out to Justin, he looked at the page and looked at Piper.

"Go on say it and it will restore your powers!" she said.

"Chris is coming," whispered Connor, whipping his head around the kitchen. Justin raised his head and looked at the brown haired boy who came around the corner.

"Hey, have you seen my Mom?" he asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Hey, you must be Piper's son, Wyatt?" he asked.

"Agh! I am not Wyatt, wonder boy, Halliwell. I am Chris if you see my Mum tell her I am looking for her!" he said and stormed off to his bedroom. "By the way," he shouted down the stairs "you look like hell!"

"Thanks!" said Justin, rolling his eyes. Piper popped up from the behind the counter, her eyes blazing still. "Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of Gods are evoked here, The great work of magic is sought, In this night, in this hour, We call upon the ancient powers; Bring the power to I alone, I want the power, give me the power!" instantly Justin's head felt like it was going to explode, a fire started on the counter. Piper flicked her hands and the flames stopped; Wyatt stared from his mother to the fire starter.

"Don't just stand there, put it out, while I get him an aspirin" said Piper snarling at Wyatt. Chris, bounded down the stairs, and into the kitchen were Wyatt and Connor were struggling to put out flames that weren't flickering but staying perfectly still. Piper was giving the man a tablet of some sort and on the counter was huge black leather bound book, which lay open to the first page entitled the Book Of Shadows. Chris stopped in the doorway and stared at his Mother.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked twisting his head in all directions, so as to not miss anything.

"Nothing Wyatt!" said Piper automatically, Chris' eyes widened horrified,

"You called me Wyatt," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Chris, she didn't mean it." Exclaimed Wyatt, walking over to his brother. But Chris wasn't listening, he stepped backwards away from Wyatt, his temper was rising, it seemed to be building, filling up from his feet like a bucket. His breathing became heavy, his head light headed. A prang of pain shot through Chris and the contents of the counter crashed to the floor, another and the Book of Shadows lifted into the air, Wyatt ran towards the book grabbed it and was developed in swirling orbs and he orbed the book back to the attic. Downstairs Chris was struggling to keep the pains from consuming him, by the time Phoebe got downstairs after the first crash the kitchen had been destroyed, the dinning room and living room had also been trashed, and the hall was already falling in Chris' path. Phoebe ran across the floor and kicked Chris hard in the back but was repelled backwards out of the house door.

Wyatt rushed back down the stairs and threw himself from the banister, creating a shield around himself, he charged into Chris, who in turn put up a blue shield around himself to contend with Wyatt's. The shields led as they rubbed against each other, Piper stood in amazement as Chris' newly formed powers were taking Wyatt's square on and winning, as Wyatt was sliding backwards across the hall floor. The pain intensified and with a yell, a force exploded from Chris and shattered the windows and sent Piper, Wyatt and Justin flying backwards into various rooms but Connor hid behind the wall just in time.

'This was my premonition,' he thought, poking his head around the wall, to see Chris knelt on the floor, crying and weeping, his power was drawing objects closer to him. A lamp, which had been blown forward by the force, was shuffling towards Chris. Everyone stood up and stared at Chris except Piper who, ran over and knelt next to his side, she clutched his head to her as he cried and cooed softly to himself. Chris had calmed down, and sat wrapped up in a blanket lying with his head on Piper's knee. Piper was also wrapped up in a blanket; Justin had left with his powers restored. Phoebe, Wyatt and Connor also wrapped in blankets, they were waiting for Paige to come in before saying anything, but the house was so cold, now that the windows were all smashed.

The phone rang and Piper answered, "Yes Paige, Chris is frozen, you'd better orb back quick." She answered. She replace the phone on the hook and swirling orbs illuminated the living room, as they faded Paige stood in the living room.

"What is he doing in here unfrozen?" asked Paige, staring at Chris,

"It's too late Paige his powers have been unbound," explained Phoebe, shivering under her blanket, "We thought you may be able to help with the mess and the windows, with that spell of yours."

"Pay attention Chris, this will amaze you." Said Connor, cuddling up to his Mum to keep warm.

"Let the object of Objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to become unseen." Said Paige looking at the mess. The windows who's glass had shattered inwards, pulled in by the force, leapt from the floor and replaced themselves in the gap, the lamps and ornaments mended themselves and hoped back into place. Chris stared around in amazement, but had to fight against closing his eyes as he felt a sneeze coming. He sneezed and vanished in swirling colours, and reappeared almost instantly. "He can orb too, not fair!" said Wyatt, from under his blanket.

"Why don't you try it on the kitchen, Chris," suggested Phoebe, standing up and taking Chris by the arm out into the kitchen, "Go ahead try it" "Try what?"

"Say something Cleany upy!" said Paige, standing next to him and putting her arm around him. "It's easy say it with me, Let the object of Objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to become-" she began "Let the object of Objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to become unseen?" asked Chris, his voice was rather shaky and his head was full of sweat. The kitchen swept itself into tidiness and organization, just the way Piper liked it.

"Sweet!" said Wyatt, looking over Chris shoulder, "If I was you I would have used it to get something cool, like a friend, or in your case the nerve to ask a girl out!" Chris pushed away from Wyatt and his aunts and ran from the house, down the stairs in the yard and around to the front of the house. He ran up the street, towards the forest, to were his coven would be meeting that night.

Connor sat down on the couch and took out Chris' pendant which he had found on the grass near the flower bed, suddenly a flash of light dragged him into a premonition, he was stood in the middle of a clearing, staring at Chris as plunged an dagger into Leo's heart. A dark lighters dagger, the end tipped with poison. Everything was so real; he could feel and see everything, instead of just the immediate sight, he stared around and saw that a huge fire had been constructed the flames were burning white, with an intense heat, he saw himself and Wyatt stood a short distance away. He saw himself run towards Chris to stop him, but Chris repelled him into the flames. He felt the pain, the intense heat, he felt the skin being torn form his bones he had never felt the pain like this before and he had never felt the intense pain that surrounded him, he felt the flames licking at his body, he felt the heat sear into his skin he screamed, and screwed his eyes against the pain when he opened them again the vision had gone and he was stood in the Living room with a burn mark running across the back of his palm, where the flames had darted.

"Mom!" he called, Phoebe had been outside trying to get a premonition, she leapt back into the house, when Connor called, as did Piper and Wyatt, Paige had been inside the house ran from the dinning room to the Living room. Connor explain what he saw, and about how this premonition was different, instead of being an image, he was there in the future, witnessing his own , witnessing the death of Leo and how Wyatt and Chris would become the power of two, if something wasn't done.

"The 24 hour clause," muttered Phoebe, "Gotta be, but it wouldn't take much persuasion for Chris to turn on Leo, after all he never did like Leo much"

"And bettcha bottom buck someone from the other side knows that." Squeaked Paige, staring in distress at Piper

"Who else was there, did you see anyone else?" asked Wyatt, turning to Connor

"Yeah, now that you mention it, a woman, she has way too many amulets on, all she needs is the third one down,"

"Diana!" exclaimed Wyatt, "He's right the only amulet she need is the third one down, I noticed that when he unlocked his powers and never said anything."

"So could she be a dark lighter?" asked Paige,

"No, she didn't try and turn him then, but maybe she is a witch and her coven are evil, and Chris is walking right down a road of no return." Exclaimed Phoebe, rushing to the door and grabbing her coat, pulled it open and walked out, Piper and Connor followed, whilst Paige hung back to speak to Wyatt. "Now go to him try and talk to him, try to explain." She said leaving without her coat, out in the yard,

Wyatt heard, "Coat!" and Paige's coat orbed off the coat rack and into her arms as she ran to join the others. Wyatt orbed from the kitchen leaving most of the house still in disarray.

Chris ran through the trees, breathing heavily, he had been running for a while, he did not even know where he was going, but his feet seemed to know and the rest of him just followed. "Witch," echoed a voice in his head, "Burn the witch! I cursed that boy who died," his head was screaming. And it was true he had cursed a boy, saying how he hoped he died and within a week a bus had struck the boy. Now he entered the clearing, a low hanging sign drew his attention; he couldn't make out the words as the letters were on the side facing away from the fire. But he knew it was something to do with him, as he entered people bowed low to him, and ducked away, as if frightened of him, or in respect of him.

"Welcome, Chris!" exclaimed Diana as he entered the clearing, "It is okay I call you that?"

"Yea- I guess, but how did you know?"

"You are not the only true witch in the coven I am telepathic and Jules is a shape shifter." Explained Diana.

"So, why are we here tonight?" asked Chris.

"Chris, it is not our talents, but our choices that shape are destiny, and tonight you make your choice, whether you take to evil or to good." Muttered Diana, weaving him threw the mass of bowing people.

"But how do I do that?" he asked, staring at the masses bowing down to him.

"Simple, a while ago we caught a demon known for shape shifting and witches from one coven. He will play on your greatest hatred and shape shift into that person, all you have to do is plunge this dagger into his heart and you will be set on the right path of demon hunting, and slaying" explained Diana as they came to another part of the clearing. Set around the circle were six crystals barely visible from their positions in the grass, cowering in the center of the crystals sat a weeping figure that shifted to look like Leo.

"Dad!" snarled Chris. He stepped through the crystals clutching the dagger that Diana had given him. He walked steadily towards the demon; he raised the dagger high above his head. Swirling orbs whooshed in behind him; Wyatt appeared where they faded. He brushed his hair from his eyes and stared around at Chris and Leo, Wyatt ran towards him, but was repelled backwards when Diana placed a crystal back in the circle. Wyatt stood helpless at the side watching as his brother walked forward the dagger held tight in his hand raised ready to strike.

"Chris Halliwell, you stop now." Roared Piper appearing at Wyatt's side holding Paige's hand.

"Mom?" Gasped Chris, he lowered the knife,

"Chris stop!" pleaded Piper. "You can't kill him, he is your father after all"

"My Father?" spluttered Chris, "Leo, my father, you wouldn't think it the way he treats me, I get letters off him, that's it, he meets Wyatt and they go places together but me no, he only offered to take me somewhere yesterday because you had a go at him!"

"Excuse me but he is a demon shape shifter, that your son is about to vanquish," piped up Diana, from the sideline.

"Then you won't mind us checking it out?" asked Phoebe, using her empathic power to lock on to Diana. Diana was telling the truth about it being a demon. But something was off; she was lying about something. But what? there was only Chris, and the Demon in the crystals, or was there, Phoebe scanned the circle empathically. Leo was pressed against the circle barrier, and Chris was holding the dagger quite close to Leo. Could Chris sense Leo, Phoebe walked around the exterior as Chris raised the dagger again.

"Paige call for the Dagger!" shouted Phoebe as Chris struck out but not at the demon at Leo. The dagger vanished from Chris hand and orbed to Paige's hand. Chris ran at Leo, he knew he was there. Chris headache started again, a throbbing feeling, that began in the back of his head and swept around the front, he felt light headed and twigs and branches and trees were leaning in towards him. The force began to build up again, everything was being pulled in, a dragging feeling that pulled Leo towards him. Chris struck at Leo catching him hard in the face.

"I call on the spirits to help me undo, and send him off to Timbuktu." Cried Phoebe holding onto a tree trunk. In swirling pink lights Chris vanished and the forest became calm, the trees stopped moving and the tornado that had began stopped showering the spectators with twigs leaves and dirt. Piper stared into the circle.

"Phoebe, what did you do?"

"I dunno." She said walking around to Paige and Wyatt. "I sent him to Timbuktu! I think" She put her arm around Wyatt and stared at Piper…


End file.
